The Chemistry Department at the University of California, Irvine, requests funds to purchase an ESR spectrometer. This instrument, which will be the first on the Irvine campus, will provide ESR capability to a group of researchers with interests that include analysis network polymer dynamics, electrochemical-ESR studies of metal-containing active sites in proteins, structural organization and function of the MoFe proteins, chemically and genetically modified biological iron-sulfur clusters, structure/function studies on steroid hydroxylase components and paramagnetic yttrium and lanthanide metal complexes and low-valent organosamarium(II) complexes.